1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as use of portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and digital cameras) becomes ubiquitous, much effort has been put into reducing dimensions of portable electronic devices. Moreover, as dimensions of charged coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based optical sensors are reduced, dimensions of imaging lenses for use with the optical sensors must be correspondingly reduced without significantly compromising optical performance.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,848,032, 8,284,502, 8,179,616, and Taiwanese patent publication no. 201109712 discloses a conventional imaging lens that includes four lens elements, and that has a system length of over 8 mm. Particularly, the imaging lens disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,179,616 has a system length of over 11 mm, which disfavors reducing thickness of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and digital cameras.
Reducing the system length of the imaging lens while maintaining satisfactory optical performance is always a goal in the industry.